The Dance of the Dead, the Demented and the Dreami
by Dragon and the Wild Mage
Summary: Maybe not a pg13 but oh well. He's already been killed twice but third time's the charm. Why wont her friends help her? is all they care about is each other? What is that thing following Alanna?AGsome DN
1. The Dance of the Dead

YO yo!! Waz up? And all that!! Alex is here with another fic. This is only a 2 chappie one and unfortunately the first chappie is kinda short! But... if you review you'll get more faster! hint hint Okay, in order to read this you have to read Living nightmare followed by Choking on the pain. You also have to review for them! again hint hint This is what happens to Alanna in result to what happened at the end of Choking on the pain and in order to understand that one you have to read Living Nightmare. sorry but, hint hint Before I allow you to read this though, I want to answer reviews for the end of Choking on the Pain, so here goes:

Lady Knight 1512: I'm glad you really like them!!! And of course you are not writing in vain. Do you really think we would read, let alone review ur stories if they weren't good? Keep writing!

Alanna's Modern Day Twin: That makes me feel loved that you would go all the way to the mall just to read stuff I've written. Of course, this could just be for your pleasure and not for my self esteem! Lol!!

Master of the fluff aka Eunae: thanx!! That was a short review!! It's a new record!! Nothin betta than some fluffy ness!! DainenNumairflufferspectacularlyness!!! Is that a word? We should submit that to a dictionary!!! I keep thinking about those masks! Maybe I won't to Aly. I'd ruin her face. Of course I would have ruined Daine's face atrociously more but noooooo! Eunae has to do it first!!(not saying you'd ruin her face.) And now smitha has taken my cat!! (not the real one but the idea!) sniff sniff lol!!!! Bye bye!!

WildEarth-Child: Sorry to be blunt but you completely missed the point!! I sat down with the intent of making Numair having a nightmare. I did not mean to take the "easy way out" I'm sorry if you are disappointed by that. I do like ur idea of an alternate ending though. I would have to change some things in the fic though. I'm also glad you thought my plot was original. I luv to hear thoughts like that. That's y me friends avoid giving them to me cause I might get to arrogant! Lol!

Narm's Briton 44: Glad you liked it. I put in the whole analizing thing cause it's interesting and I didn't want others to get mad at me for something. I love thinking like that even though I have nearly driven my self crazy in the process. As my mom would say 'Short trip!' Oh well. I have been getting in trouble lately for over analizing things. Just a few days ago my mom said something like if ur a hammer all your problems are nails and I have to go into things like "but what if your problems are screws" and what not. Oh well, thanx for the review.

Heather-marie: Don't feel bad!! I would be yelling at me too. In fact, I would be beating my self up for what I did to dear Numy. Also thanx! Glad u liked it!

Megster: Well to tell you the truth, all reviewers are good ones!! Unless of course their flames! (ugh!) and none of u really flamed me you all just care about Numair! Also, do you think tree sap would have an effect on making a computer work? How was ur camping trip by the way?

Tortall's resident wildchild: U are smart!! Brownies and what not for you!! Unfortunatly, you will have to make them your self. Lol!! You are smart! Sorry about the whole project thing. I hate situations like that with a passion! And believe it or not I had fun at that fair! Of course it could have been better if the person I was with wasn't being such an... well, let's not get into that. Enjoy this next fic.

Warrior of Tortall: Muahahahaha!! Yes Evil!! Well it's all okay now! Or is it? dun dun duh shifty eyes

Goddess of Muffins: How could I ever leave Daine and Numair a part?! I may be evil, but I'm not that evil!! Anyways!! With the whole yelling thing, I wasn't really upset. In fact I was reading all these reviews one morning where every one was mad at me and I start laughing. My mom's like, "What's so funny?" I give a big evil grin and say, "Oh everyone hates me!" you see, that was the reaction I was going for! Muahahahaha. sinister music starts

Roherwen: Sometimes obvious things are the most not obvious. Not that it was necessarily obvious but maybe it was. I wouldn't really know seeing how I knew what was gonna happen form the beginning! Lol!!

Equestrian-babe101: Yes I tricked you!! I tricked all of you!!! Sorry, evil alter ego took over for a moment!

Alrighty!! Now, on with the show!! Again, sorry it's so short!!!

Alanna the Lioness rode swiftly through the woods. She was on another mission for Tortall. King Jonathan had wanted her to investigate some strange occurrences that were happening. The forest was silent or was it? What was that? Alanna strained her ears.

"It was probably nothing," she thought and started to move again. She heard it again. Was it her imagination? Or was something moving through the trees with her? Keeping pace and stopping when she did.

'I really need to stop letting my imagination get the better of me!" With each step she took she felt colder and colder.

"What is going on?" she thought as she shivered. Soon snow began to fall. Flakes drifted down to nest in her hair and her eyelashes.

"Snow?!" she said, "Why is it snowing? I hate the cold! I haven't warm enough clothes!" She fought her way through the snow and wind searching for shelter. At last the lioness found a cave where she crouched down, arms embracing herself, trying to keep warm.

'If I don't warm up I'll die!" she told herself, "I have to move around!" The knight got up and began to pace around the cave slapping her arms and cheeks to keep the feeling in them. As she paced Alanna gaze out into the snow, watching it pile into drifts and swirl around the sky. And as the snow swirled, images swirled with it., blurring with one another. Alanna strained her eyes, trying to make out the shapes. Finally, one by one, they became clear. At first all they were was stormwings and spidrens. Alanna clutched at her sword. The immortals seemed real and not real at the same time. She saw them and yet they didn't seem to be really there. Next images of people became clear. Mostly they were men. Their faces were very detailed and yet they seemed hazy at the same time. Some seemed familiar and others did not. Suddenly Alanna realized what was going on. All of these immortals and mortals were beings she had fought and killed. New images appeared. These she recognized at once. Members of the Bahzir tribe she was a part of, Liam Ironarm the Shang Dragon, her own brother Thom. These she had not killed but had always felt it was her fault that they had died. The creatures flitted about form place to place and among them was a couple. They were perfectly velar. Daine and Numair waltzed among the others staring at each other only. Oblivious to the cold, Alanna, and the creatures fluttering around them, never once bumping them. Suddenly another image became clear. He was cleared and sharper than the rest but not a sharp as Daine and Numair. It was Duke Roger of Conté. Alanna recoiled in spite of her self. Did it just get colder?

"Hello Alan," he said, "Or I suppose it's Alanna now," he advanced toward her, 'We need to discuss some things. For instance: why did you kill me? Two times in fact. I was just ambitious. You ambitious your self and your not dead," he got closer and closer. She tried to draw her sword but she couldn't. It was stuck, "Roger's magic? But he's dead! Of is he? He had comeback after the first time I killed him.' Alanna backed away. Daine and Numair still waltzed among the dead, oblivious. Eyes only for each other.

"Daine? Numair? Help! Stop him! "she yelled starting to panic. Roger got closer and closer grinning. Alanna hated that smile. The figure of her twin brother Thom stopped for a moment.

"Our smiling friend," he said before flicking back to the others. Roger advanced until he was close enough to touch her if he reached out a hand.

"Daine! Numair! Help me!" she yelled again.

"Are your children okay?" the duke asked. Alanna forgot her fear for herself.

"What did you do to them?!" she screamed and she leapt for her enemy's throat. Roger grasped her throat in one hand and lifted her off the ground.

"Daine! Numair help me! Please stop him! Sto-"she screamed in panic before his hand clenched and her pleas were cut of with her air. As her vision clouded she could this see Roger's smile, the dance of the dead and Daine and Numair still waltzing through it all, oblivious to everything but themselves.

Whoa! Spooky huh? What will happen next? I tell you right now, she doesn't die. You'll see what happens if I get reviews, hint hint see that button? Push it and review! hint hint oh sorry can't resist! One more time! hint hint hint hint hint hint!!!!! lol!! Well cyal8or!!

alex


	2. The Demented and the Dreaming

Hiya peeps!! Here is the last half! Hope you enjoy! This is a freaky chappie I suppose. I don't really have any thing to say except read review and thanx to al. me reviewers.

FaithfuLightning: With the whole Chitral's dagger thing. I don't think I would of kept it. It belonged to a god after all. Anyways, I don't think she could of used it since it hurt her so much.

Nothing else worked: No Daine and Numair did not die. Sorry if it wasn't clear. It said among the dead were to figures that were perfectly clear. That was them alive. So don't worry.

Eunae: You already make me suffer at school! No Hera! I didn't mean it! Me duck, uh dragon says hello btw

Megster: Yeah, the whole allergy thing would have really ruined the trip. I'm sorry that happened. That's really gotta suck!! Well hope this chapter makes you feel better! Btw, smarty pants! Although not quite like that!

Roherwen: See it now!! Lol!?

Equestrian-babe101: Yes it is! Only gets stranger! Muahahahaha!

Goddess of Muffins: I do that a lot. Algebra is now my fanfic brainstorm class. Just pretend ur paying attention and maybe you won't get in trouble. And to Mrs. Lastovicka (math teacher) Alex did not say that. May I repeat: Alex did not say that.

Tortall's Resident Wildchild: Good luck with the project. I suppose it's after Monday though, so how did it go? Is there anything better than a fresh brownie? Especially when it's hot and with icecream!! Yum!!

Narm's Briton 44: glad u find it intriguing! Here's the next chappie.

Heather-marie: Chapter for the first revier (that's you!)

Oky doky! Last chappie! The Dance of the Dead, the Demented, and the Dreaming:

Alanna opened her eyes.

"Am I dead?" She thought. It wasn't cold anymore. "No I am not dead," she concluded. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. She wasn't in the cave any more. She was back to where she was before the snow started. "I must have fallen asleep," she concluded. Alanna began to walk again. There was that sound again! The Lady Knight started to move once more. She saw something move through the trees. What was it? She got closer. She could just make it out. It was... "Daine? Numair?" called Alanna, "Is that you?" The couple didn't respond. 'They continued their dance, weaving in and out of the trees never breaking the stare into each others eyes. Alanna made her way toward them. When she got to them she said their names again. "Daine? Numair?" No answer, "I would appreciate it if you would at least acknowledge that I'm here!" no answer. She reached out a hand to shake Numair's shoulder, or perhaps hit him. She wasn't sure which. The couple stepped away. The knight took a step too. Daine and Numair didn't even break eye contact with each other. Alanna chased after them but they quickened their pace never letting Alanna so much as brush them with her fingertips. The lovers melted back into the tees. Alanna ran after them once again hearing the thing follow her.

Alanna ran and ran but she no longer saw her friends. She thought she saw someone up ahead. Her heart rose until she saw who it was.

"Hello," said Roger of Conté. Alanna screamed in surprise and began backing away. Roger followed her grinning and looking cleared and more there then the last time she had seen him. Suddenly Alanna could back away no more. There was a barrier blocking her way. She decided to run forward and take the Duke by surprise. She tried to run but found she was stuck to the barrier. Alanna squirmed and squirmed but to no avail. Roger once more reached out a hand. His fingers had just brushed her throat when they heard a sound. Roger jerked back a hand and disappeared into the trees. Alanna let out a breath she was holding and waited for the newcomers. She preyed to the goddess that they were friends who would help her out of her predicament. The figures became clear. They were Daine and Numair. Still gliding through the trees. Alanna didn't even bother to call their names. She just stood and watched.

Daine and Numair moved through the trees in perfect time to music only they could hear. The couple never missed a step and never broke a part. Another figure joined them. It was that clerk Perin. He cut into the dance taking Daine. Daine danced with Perin but her eyes never left Numair's. Numair came back and cut in leaving Perin by himself. On and on this went until Perin stalked away leaving the lovers. On they danced. A new figure joined them. Could it be? Yes, it was Ozorne. He moved stealthily form tree to tree. He came up behind Numair. But the couple moved away unaware of their stalker. Ozorne pounced but fell to the ground since the dancers had just moved away. On and on this went tool. Alanna letting out a breath each time Ozorne missed. Suddenly Perin was back. He too followed the lovers. Finally he intersected, taking Daine. At that point Ozorne pounced again. He grabbed Numair and clapped a collar around his neck. Daine and Numair still looked at each other. Perin began to whisper and... Daine took her eyes form Numair and placed them on the clerk's. Now they waltzed through the tees. Numair opened his mouth. He clutched at his chest and voiced a silent cry of pain. Alanna knew his heart had been broken. Ozorne laughed and began to drag Nuamir away. Numair reached a hand out for his love. He kicked and struggled. There was a flash of emerald light and the air was filled with Numair's screams. Alanna could not cover her ears with her hands and her own screams didn't drown out the awful sound. When the light had disappeared Numair and Ozorne were gone and Daine and Perin had disappeared into the trees.

Alanna sobbed. She was interrupted, however, when Roger once again came into view. This time he was perfectly clear. His grin was a big as ever.

"Haha! Look at you! Stuck like a fly to a spider's web. It's coming you know." Alanna paled. She had a guess at what _it_ might be. The sound started again. She heard it moving through the tees. She struggled against her bonds.

"Please don't let this be what I think it is!" she thought. Alanna heard the clicking of pincers. A long hairy leg poked out from the trees followed by another and another. Eight in all.

"God's damn it! I was right!" Alanna screamed at the top of her lungs and struggled against the web. For that was what it was. A large spider web. The owner of the web came into full view. Ten feet tall with large pincers and eight long, hairy legs. This was worse than she ever could of imagined. Roger laughed, Alanna screamed, and the spider darted forward. It seized its prey and tied her up in a mess of web. Alanna continued to scream and struggle. Its hairy leg brushed her cheek and she shuddered. It lowered its head. Alanna knew what came next. The bite. Roger's laughter boomed in her ears. She felt the fangs punch into her flesh.

"Noooo! Ahhh!"

"Alanna!" light flooded the room. Alanna had somehow got tangled up in the sheet (a/n: Okay, I must admit, I toyed with the idea of having Alanna run to find Numair and rip off his black opal pendent.). George looked worried. His wife was sobbing. He wasn't used to that. He drew her into the safety of his arms.

"Shhh," he whispered soothingly, "Tell me what's wrong," Between sobs, Alanna managed to get the story out. When Alanna had calmed down, George said, "That was quite some nightmare!"

"Stupid Numair" said Alanna, "This is all his fault!" George fought back a smile, "yes, I heard you talking earlier this night."

"I bet he's still out there with Daine kissing!"

"You mean like this?" asked George placing his lips on hers and pulling his lioness closer. When they broke a part, panting Alanna got up and went to the door and opened it. On their doorstep lay Daine and Numair asleep still wrapped in each others arms. The Lioness nudged he mage with her foot. He opened his eyes slowly and stared around the dark corridor. Alanna bent down. "Don't talk to me anymore ok? Oh, and I suggest you both go back to your rooms."

Nuamir got to his feet and picked up Daine.

"Whatever you say Alanna" answered Numair still half asleep. As he slowly walked back to his rooms Daine opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked groggily.

'I'm not supposed to talk to Alanna anymore,"

"Oh,"

Alanna walked back to George. They both started to laugh. As she got back in bed George said, "Now, where were we?" Alanna smiled and snuggled closer into his arms, "Maybe I should have nightmares more often," she said.

The end! Thanx for reading. And don't be annoyed with me for pulling another dream fic. I swear I'm going some where with this. I just am taking along time to get there. You guys are getting smart!! I shall post another new fic later this week possibly and I swear this one won't be a dream!! Now!! Give me lot's of reviews! Pretty please? I must warn you though, flames, I will answer back and I would be far from nice. I will give you an answer that will make you look totally stupid. Just thought I'd warn you! Review! Please

alex


End file.
